smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
CuldeeFell Shortz!
"CuldeeFell Shortz!" is a series run by CuldeeFell13. The series has ran since January 5th of 2019. The series is ran by CuldeeFell13 Entertainment which also runs CARDGRAIN STUDIOS!. Plot CuldeeFell Shortz is a series of shorts created by CuldeeFell13. Characters Regular Characters! Mario Junior Chef Pee Pee Cody Joseph Toadette Patrick Rosalina Toad Jeffy Bully Bill Nancy Titototter Characters Sonic Tails Knuckles Shadow Panda Jet New Characters Badman Breadmonster Chef v1 Chef v2 Chef v3 Bendy Invertosis Squirrels PewDiePie T-Series SMG4 Characters SMG4 SMG4 Mario SMG4 Luigi SMG4 Bowser SMG4 Toad Tari Meggy Siako Waluigi Users Culdee RH Endless MarioFan2009 SML Nerd Fan DarthSaiyan8697 OKool1470 Trikkiboy Agonzo Gummy Cow TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Season One: The Tales Begin! (January 5th, 2019 - December 25th, 2019) Season Two: The Cringe Continues! (January 3rd - Present) Arcs Arcs are a series of shorts that all take place in the same story/arc! T-Series Arc! (February 1st, - February 27th, 2019) The T-Series Arc explains the story of the villain T-Series who is plotting to take over PewDiePie. Will he rise or fall? Read all three stories in the T-Series Arc! The Jar Arc! (January 5th, 2019 - March 5th, 2019) "Theres something inside!" Junior needs to protect the Jar because his teacher told him that there is a dangerous being inside. However some people want that Jar. Can Junior protect it? Read all three stories to find out! The Reject Arc! (April 15th, - April 29th, 2019) In this longer six episode Arc, it explains about eight characters in general: Saiko, Candy Cadet, Matt Major, Zulzo, Endo-01, Spider-Man, High and Grodo. These characters have been rejected for long enough, and now they want vengeance! However, little do they know they might carry it a little to far. What will happen next? Read ALL of these stories in "The Reject Arc!" to find out! Trivia * There is currently 3 arcs in the shorts. * “The Reject Arc” is a bigger arc with 6 episodes. ** However it was highly unlikely, but there is a high chance that “The Five Arc” will get more episodes. * It is confirmed that “CuldeeFell Shortz!” will run by seasons with “Season Two” airing late-April/early-May. ** The first season is set to end when 50 episodes are made and uploaded. * The series was highly inspired by “CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!“. * The seasons now have names as of 4/20/2019. * “Season One” is now finished as of Christmas Day, 2019. Category:From 2019 Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Squirrels Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Story Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell13 2 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell12 Episodes Category:Trashtalker69 Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:T-Series Arc Category:The Jar Arc Category:Mario Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Amy Rose Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Shadow Episodes Category:Tails Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:Chef v2 Episodes Category:Chef v3 Episodes Category:Bendy Episodes Category:Joey Episodes Category:Henry Episodes Category:The Cartoons Episodes Category:Alice Angel Episodes Category:Boris Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Knuckles Episodes Category:Panda Episodes Category:Jet Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:The Reject Arc! Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Scott Cawthon Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Sanic Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Donald Duck Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Jeffy Fans Episodes Category:Jeffy Haters Episodes Category:Grill Sergeant Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Easter Bunny Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Craig the Devil Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Prince K. Rool Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Normal Person Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Gremlin Episodes Category:Gremlins Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Sans Episodes Category:Susan Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:PLA-1137 Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Loch Ness Monster Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Mcree Episodes Category:Roulax Kaard Episodes Category:Walkers Episodes Category:Duck Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:Garfield Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:2epicworlds Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Iron Man Episodes Category:DJ Khaled Episodes Category:Big Chungus Episodes Category:Ugandan Knuckles Episodes Category:Shaggy Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Episodes Category:Fred Episodes Category:Tobias Episodes Category:Babysitters Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Kitty the Kitten Episodes Category:Bulldog (BLB) Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Patricia Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Endo-01 Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Bubba Episodes Category:Shadow Spoiler Episodes Category:Landlord Episodes Category:Brute Episodes Category:Pedestrians Episodes Category:Teenagers Episodes Category:Three Thugs Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes Category:Chucky Episodes Category:Caillou-Dora Monster Episodes Category:Robotboy Episodes Category:Robotgirl Episodes Category:KAPFan9876 Episodes Category:Culdee Clones Episodes Category:Evil Culdee Episodes Category:Beacontowner Episodes Category:Beacontown Chicken Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Pear Episodes Category:Fruit Man Episodes Category:Lil Fred Episodes Category:Daphne Episodes Category:Velma Episodes Category:TV Guys Episodes Category:Screwer Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Fans Episodes Category:Daffy Duck Episodes Category:Rabbits Episodes Category:Shy Guy Episodes Category:Ice Cream Man Episodes Category:Alternate Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Police Tubby Episodes Category:Police Officer Episodes Category:Waitress Episodes Category:Military Episodes Category:Bell Episodes Category:Beacontowners Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Cosmonaut Episodes Category:Carolers Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Homer Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Narrator Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Jewels the Cat Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Ghost Toadette Episodes Category:Axel (MSM) Episodes Category:Radar Episodes Category:Masked Menace III Episodes Category:Twisted Sunny Episodes Category:Ghost Rover 2.0 Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Sonia Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Robloxians Episodes Category:DarthSaiyan8697 Episodes Category:Santa Claus Episodes Category:Cat Episodes Category:Charlotte Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Iron Flower Episodes Category:Teenager's Mom Episodes Category:Employee (Child's Play) Episodes Category:Manager Episodes Category:Zachary Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Detective Pikachu Episodes Category:Amazon Employee Episodes Category:Norman the Friendly Guardian Episodes Category:Guardians Episodes Category:Elder Guardians Episodes Category:Ocean Tech Security Episodes Category:Nessie Episodes Category:QUACK Episodes Category:From 2020